A Perfect Begining
by Kamahontas
Summary: Another alternate ending of the movie. I started it a very long time ago, but only now I finished it. Hope, you will enjoy.


Finally he could leave the apartment of the Dowager Empress, after many questions, the hardest one he ever heard. He refused to take the reward money, but Marie wanted to know why he changed his mind. What he replied for this question was still ringing in his ears. "It was more a change of heart." Yet, he couldn't tell what he exactly meant by this, not to Anya's… Anastasia's grandmother. For all the time he tried hard to remember that this wonderful girl, who had stolen his heart isn't an orphan he met, but the Grand Duchess Anastasia. That was it, in all this scam the only person he really tricked was himself. He thought he isn't able to fall in love, but he was wrong, and now he felt like this heart was torn into pieces. All he wanted right now was the spend the rest of his life with Anastasia, but he knew all too well that it's impossible. He was only a con man, and ex-servant at the court of Romanovs, and she was tsar's daughter, the heir to the Russian throne. In case of counterrevolution, she would be the first to be the ruler.

As he reached the top of the stairs, and went down to the middle of them, he stopped noticing Anya. Oh, how gorgeous she looked in her royal gown! If he thought that she looked magnificent in the blue dress he bought her in Germany, then now she seemed to be a creature from another world. Yes, the world of jewelries and expensive clothes. Something so unknown to him. Even though he used to live in the palace as a kid, he was only a servant, a kitchen boy, who had no rights. He tried to sometimes look at the life of nobility, but he was always taken back to the kitchen where he belonged.

"Hello, Dimitri." He was brought back to reality by the voice of the woman he loved.

"Hello." He wasn't able to say anything more without his voice shaking.

"Did you collect your reward?" She asked coldly. This was the breaking point for him, he had to tell her everything, but still he wasn't sure about his voice, because right now he wanted to cry.

"No."

Anastasia looked at him shocked.

"Why?"

"Because… there is something more important, yet I cannot have it." The longer he was looking at her, the more he was sure he had no chance to gain her love. Impossible that a princess might ever feel something for a beggar, such things happen only in fiery tales. Dimitri hadn't said anything more, and just slowly continued walking down the stairs. However, as he was about to disappear behind the corner of the wall, he heard Anastasia calling him. With all strength of his will, he tried to not react, but there was something about her voice that didn't let him to ignore it.

"Dimitri, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Why… why you didn't take the money? You did all this only to get it…"

He frowned.

"Maybe at the beginning, but not now. So, if you know this, I can go away. Farewell, Anya." He couldn't tell her the truth, what for? To cause her even more pain? If she knew he loved her, she would be hurt even more than now. He wanted to go away, but she grabbed his shoulder.

"Dimitri, what had changed? I thought you've done all this to get the reward… Vladimir knows that he won't get a single kopek?"

"Yeah, he knows. He also didn't want this money. He wanted me to take the whole sum, but I told him I'm not accepting it. Could you let me go now?" Dimitri felt that one more question, and he will start to cry. He had to go off of Anastasia's life forever, but it was harder than he thought. However, Anastasia kept asking the questions.

"I'm not letting you leave, until you will tell me why you risked your life so many times if it wasn't for money. What you wanted, or what you want if not the reward?"

"To see that you are happy, that you've found your home, love and family, as you always kept saying."

She stood closer to him, even too close as for Dimitri. She could see his eyes, already shining from wetness.

"Dimitri…?"

"Yes?"

"All you wanted is me being happy? Why?"

He took a deep breath, there was only one answer for this question, he loved her, he loved her more than the life itself, but he had no idea how to tell her that, especially that this is their last conversation ever. Finally he decided to answer with another question.

"Does it make any difference? I didn't take the money, end of story."

"For me your reasons are important. I won't let you go until you won't answer. Don't try to lie to me!"

"Lie to you… I already did too many times, no matter what I will say you won't believe it, so why I am to answer?"

She sighed heavily, seeing that Dimitri is even more stubborn than she expected.

"I already believed you that you didn't take the money, why you think I won't believe you when you'll tell me why you made such a decision?"

"Alright, but then, you will let me go, alright? I'm already late for train to St. Petersburg. Hope I'll be on time for the next one."

"Fine."

"I'll tell you the same thing, which I told your grandmother. It was a change of heart." Anastasia still stood in his way, so he hurried her. "Alright, I did what you asked me to, so let me go." This time he got annoyed. She made him the way, but she followed him.

"A change of heart? What do you mean by that?"

"You must be blind, if you haven't noticed it."

"Stop insulting me, and tell me the truth!"

"You think that why I was risking my own life for you?! Why I almost kissed you?! Hah, what do you think?! That it was a part of my plan, no it wasn't! I am a jerk, but not a son of a bitch! I love you, skinny little brat!" Have he just said he loved her? Dimitri was shocked by what he just said, has he really told her about his feelings?

"You what?!"

"Great, you're not only blind but also deaf! Leave me alone!" He began to walk faster, hoping that on high heels and in this gown, Anya won't be able to keep his steps, of course he was wrong. Again she stood in his way.

"What you have just said?"

"That… I…" Now as he was less angry, he couldn't say it.

"You what?" She laughed. Suddenly all her anger disappeared, and a bright smile came up upon her face. "Say it, Dimitri."

"I… I…"

"I love you too." She cut him off, and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, still not believing it's really happening. So, Anya loved him back! Something that was more important to him than even a billion of Rubles, is the real thing, not only his dream!

"How is that possible?" He asked happily, still not letting her go off of him. "How is that possible that the Grand Duchess Anastasia loves a simple con man?"

"I'm also an average girl, you know?" She laughed. "For years I was growing up among poor orphans, who had less than nothing. I got used to much different conditions of life than palaces and nobility."

"But, you're the princess, and you're not an orphan anymore, you've found your family."

"True, but I've found something more. You see, after so many hard moments we went through together, I understood that all I was looking for, I've found in you."

"In me?! You've found, as you call it, home, love and family in me? Anya, I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I see you're mad!" He laughed and held her tighter.

"I might be." She giggled. "But this is all I want; to share my life with you."

"You're nuts! But, I see we want the very same thing. So, what you wanna do about it?"

"I propose, we go to talk to Vlad at first. Something came to my mind, but for that you need to get a better suit." She grinned, and lead him to where Vladimir was. They entered a big room, full of fine clothes. On the wall was a huge mirror. The old aristocrat was just trying a military uniform.

"Vlad, if you happen to stay in Paris, look us up." Dimitri began. "Hope to see you soon."

Anya laughed.

"Not so fast, Dimitri! We stay here until the ball is over. Only then, we can think what to do. Vlad, could you help this crazy one to find something suitable for him? I guess I don't have to add that he has to look his best?"

Vladimir looked at Anastasia pretty puzzled, he wasn't sure if he should treat her like before, or to keep the protocol and bow in front of the princess.

"As you wish, Your Highness." He decided to be official and bowed when answering. Nonetheless it was the daughter of the tsar.

"Vlad, what happened to you?"

"Pardon?"

"Why you treat me so odd? I'm still the very same girl you met half a year ago."

"But…" Vladimir was confused.

Anya came to him, and hugged him.

"You'll always be my best friend, please, don't call me with all this titles. I'm not accepting the tile, or if I will, it'll be only for tonight. I'm going with Dimitri."

"What?!"

"Don't try to oppose, Vlad. She's more stubborn that I am." Laughed the young man.

"Slow down, you two. What's going on here?"

"Well, in short we had a serious discussion and decided to…"

"I'm going to marry our lost princess." Dimitri finished for Anya.

"Merry me? You're fast, I must say." Again she overcame with laughter. "Is that your way of asking me?"

"Something between these lines."

An hour later the ball had begun. Anastasia was standing next to her grandmother, looking at dancing couples. It was so unlike to anything the girl had seen before, even the parties she remembered from her childhood. She didn't fit in this society, that was for sure. All this titles people were addressing her with, made her sick. She was an ordinary girl, like million others in this world. Marie seemed to notice this, since she asked her granddaughter about it.

"You were born in the world of fine titles and huge balls, yet I'm not sure if this is what you really want…"

"I just have to get used to this." She smiled, knowing that she has to pretend to not know the thing, even though she and Dimitri had a plan.

"And he's not there…"

"Who is not here, grandmamma?"

"This remarkable young man, who found the music box."

"Well, I guess, he's too busy with spending the reward money as fast as he can." She had no idea why, but as she spoke this, she almost laughed. She knew Dimitri was somewhere around, just getting ready, and that he hasn't taken a single ruble from the reward. Marie sighed heavily, knowing she has to tell Anastasia the truth.

"He didn't take the money… not a single kopek."

"He didn't?!"

"No, he refused, all he accepted was my gratitude. He must love you…"

Anastasia was silent, all she would say now, would ruin the whole plan they had prepared for tonight.

"You must make a choice, my darling. There is no place for him in this society. But, whatever you chose, you will always have me."

If Anya had any doubts till now, all of them were blown away by this single sentence. When she will leave with Dimitri, she can come to see her grandmother, whenever she wants. The girl smiled gratefully, yet she didn't answer. She was waiting for Dimitri to appear somewhere in the crowd. However, after over an hour, he wasn't there. Something must've had happened… Did he change his mind? Yet, soon she was joined by Vladimir, who asked her to have a word in privacy.

"Anya, I know Dimitri's still not here, but don't worry, he's fine. He only went somewhere with Sophie. He didn't tell me where, but assured me they will appear somewhere around the time of your presentation."

"Has he thought of another scam?"

"No, don't worry, he hasn't put himself into trouble. Just keep the appearances, like you're said with him, and wait."

"Alright, thanks, Vlad."

"Anytime." He smiled. "I'm glad you finally talked to him about your feelings. I wish you luck with all my heart."

"Vlad, hope you know, I'm not angry with you?"

"You've showed me that tonight. But, I must apologize for this con. I wanted to tell you since the beginning, but…"

"Let's forget about it, okay? Like it never happened." She smiled.

"I'm for it." As soon as he spoke this, they heard the announcement.

"Found after many years of searching, Her Royal Highness, Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna!"

Anya rolled her eyes, and went back to the ball room, just behind her followed Vladimir.

Everyone greeted Anya with an enthusiastic cheer. All the aristocrats of France, and few other countries, including Russia, were there to see the lost princess, who was found after a decade since the revolution. She felt strange there. She recognized a few faces, but this was all; the rest was totally unknown for her. And, where the heck was Dimitri? He should be here already. Everyone in the room wanted to share at least few words with Anya, which made her pretty confused, especially when someone said something about keeping the blood line of Romanovs. Oh, great, then now every unmarried guy will try to seek my hand in marriage, she thought. But, she'll accept only one man, the one who was still late… It passed long until each guest had a chance to talk to the princess. She was already bored, with all this formal ceremonies. All she dreamed of was a silent walk around the town with Dimitri. Yet, she played her role, just like Vlad and Dimitri taught her. As the last one, who came towards her, was Sophie! Also pretending to be official she said something about someone, who'd like to meet her.

"Then why he doesn't enter?"

"He awaits for your permission, Your Highness."

"Let him in." Replied Anastasia, expecting who it will be. Of course, she was right, it was Dimitri in person. Wearing a fine tuxedo, he looked like on the night before, when they went to the Opera. He approached her with a smile across his face. As he stood in front of her, and the Empress, he bowed.

"Your Majesties." He began. "I am very glad to see you are doing well."

"Yes, thank you." Replied Anya with official tone of her voice, even though her face was expressing something else than seriousness. The rest of the guests, already paid no attention to what was going on near the thrones, and enjoyed the dance. It was time for Dimitri to start the realization of their plan.

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?" He asked, looking at, both, Anya and Marie. The girl made a _pas _and let Dimitri lead her on the dancing floor. "I'm sorry I was late. I had no idea that Sophie loved the trinkets so much." He whispered, as they were dancing the Waltz.

"What?"

"You'll see in a while, as the orchestra will stop playing. And as for now, enjoy your royal night."

"I thought I knew what you've been doing for last few days, but I must've miss the moment when you went for a dancing lesson." She giggled.

"One lost princess taught me this, two days ago." Dimitri replied with a grin. Anastasia couldn't stop herself from a gentle laughter. This man was crazy, but that was something she loved about him so much.

Soon the room was empty, only Marie was still watching Anastasia talking with Dimitri. A while later the couple joined the Empress. The man bowed in front of Marie.

"Your Majesty. I… I… I have to apologize, for what I've done to you… I was… desperate… I was ready to do everything to make Anastasia happy, even if this meant disobeying the law…"

"I understand you." Smiled Marie. "Today you explained everything. You have forgotten, Dimitri."

He smiled gratefully, and looked at Anya. The girl smiled at him, and nodded gently.

"Your Grace, I know very well that I cannot give Anastasia all she deserves, but I love her. My greatest dream is to share my life with her. And I will do everything to make her happy. This is why, I would like to ask you for your granddaughter's hand…"

"Will you take a good care of her?"

"I will give up my life for her, if necessary."

"I can tell you are honest right now, Dimitri. Very well then. You've got my blessing. But, please, promise me that you will come at least from time to time."

"I promise." Smiled Dimitri. Now he looked at Anastasia. "I know that not always I've been honest with you, and that I hurt you, but you have forgiven me. That's why I dare to ask you this question…" He said seriously, as he took a small red box from his pocket. "Anya, will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe he had just asked her that. This was her dream, but she would never dare it could ever come true. But, there he was, kneeling in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"Of course, I will, Dimitri!"

The ball had ended shortly before midnight, and just as soon as all the guests left, Anya and Dimitri said their good-byes to the Empress and also made their way out of the _Grand Palais_, to bright streets of Paris. There were still lots of people there, enjoying the warm night. The couple went for a walk along the Seine. They were looking at the ships going down the river. Even though it was late, many visitors decided to have a trip on a boat, to look at Paris at night. This city was definitely magical, all these lights on the streets, small cafés opened till the very morning, something so different from what Anya and Dimitri ever knew before.

"I never thought that Paris might be so beautiful." He said, as they walked along the river, holding their hands.

"Me neither. Even last night, when Sophie was showing us the streets and shops, I haven't really noticed how wonderful this city is." Suddenly Anya laughed. "I wish I could see Phlegmenkoff's face right now. If she'd only knew where we are now…"

"Who's Phlegmenkoff?"

"She's a poor excuse of a headmistress of the orphanage I grew up in. She was always making laugh of my locket." Explained Anastasia showing Dimitri her necklace.

"You still have that thing?!"

"Of course, and always will. You see, for years this was the only remaining of my past. This _Together in Paris_ necklace. Only thanks to this I knew I had to try to go to France."

"And for all the time I had your music box… You know what's the funniest in it? I knew very well how it worked, but I never realized that your necklace is this missing locket."

"You were only scolding me for fiddling with it." She grinned. "So, how did you get my music box?"

"Well, you lost it at my feet. You see, when the Bolsheviks attacked the palace… I slept, only when they broke in I woke up. And then I heard your voice in the bedroom. I was in the passage for the servants. In simpler words, I was this boy, who opened the wall to help you escape from the siege."

"Then… I owe you my life not twice, but three times!" She said happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You saved mine, too. Once, on the train, and now, when you decided to share your life with me. Without you, I would go back to St. Petersburg, and most probably wouldn't survive longer than five minutes in Soviet Union. You know, if they would learn about what I've done."

"Then, we're not going to Russia?" She asked surprised.

"No, I rather thought of staying in Paris. I wanted to get a job and rent an apartment, but Sophie actually had done this for me. I mean, we have the keys to her apartment on Montmartre, and we can stay there even forever. I asked how will we pay her the rental."

"Right, we cannot live there for nothing. She's my aunt, but still…"

"In a way she gave me a job. Or rather her friend will hire me in her design office. But Sophie told me that if we'll try to pay her the rental, we're as good as homeless. Your aunt's nuts. That's for sure. Which, of course, doesn't change the fact that I am very grateful to her." "Are you trying to tell me that in a way we have our own apartment, and you already got a job?"

"That's right, princess. We have everything needed to live in Paris. Even our belongings are already there. So, you want to walk along the river, or we're going to Montmartre?"


End file.
